


Flames in Love

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Character Death, F/M, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 14:04:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16097141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: Thanos knows exactly how to destroy you.





	Flames in Love

“Get your filthy paws off me, you damn dirty pigs!” you hollered out as you struggled to get away from the men keeping a tight grip on your biceps on either side of you. “What the hell is the meaning of this?”

“You’ll see soon enough, princess.” The man on the left smirked devilishly. “You’ll see exactly what is going on.”

“What?” you snarled, thrashing around for another moment before static was heard through the intercom on the ceiling of the room. 

“Ah, the king’s daughter, how delightful.” A familiar voice echoed in your ears and you whimpered. “It’s nice to see you once more, Y/N. Did you miss me?”

—–

“Sir, you need to remain calm.” Sam placed his hands on Steve’s shoulders and squeezed. “We will find her, okay? I promise you, she will be found alive.”

“Sam, that’s my daughter you’re speaking about. Thanos is after her and I don’t plan on being calm until she is in my sights again.”

——-

“ _Sir, we’ve found your daughter in the enemy’s hands.”_

“ _Bring her home.” Steve snarled through the phone before slamming his phone back down on the receiver. He knew Thanos was too old and smart to be captured easily. You were just a teenager, in love with the prospect that Thanos would treat you better than your own father._

_Nearly three months after your rebellious ‘love affair’ with Steve’s enemy, however, your life turned upside down. Thanos turned out to be everything he promised he wouldn’t be; he became abusive and harsh towards you. He cheated on you and enslaved you, made you to be his little house maid. He abused you in every way possible. Until Sam and Bucky had finally captured you and brought you back home nearly six months after the abuse had started._

_——-_

Now, here you stand, back in Thanos’s territory, shaking with uncontrollable sobs. You never imagined that you would see this man again, not after everything he had done to you. You had assumed Steve and Sam had taken care of the man. Oh, how wrong you were to assume that of your father.

“My precious little gem,” Thanos’s voice caused your blood to run cold. “Did you really assume that you could stay away from me?”

“Let me go, Thanos.” you growled in an attempt to hide away the fear you felt. “I swear, I’ll kill you myself.”

A deep grumble of a laughter sounded in your ears. “How adorable you are when you think you’re tough. I’ll break you once more, as I’ve done before.”

“My father will kill you.”

“On the contrary,” Thanos sounded smug. “I’ve the Black Order marching through your establishment as we speak. Soon enough, all your family and friends will be dust in the wind and you will forever belong to me, little one.”

“No.” you sobbed, finally giving in, knowing that you couldn’t defeat the men, knowing that your father and family wasn’t prepared to fight the army that Thanos held at his expense.


End file.
